


call against the tide

by sxr



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Borderline PWP, F/F, just me alone still riding this ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:33:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxr/pseuds/sxr
Summary: It’s lucky they've even gotten this far-- Kalinda’s used to having Alicia in court bathrooms and after hour copy rooms, Kalinda's palm plastered over her mouth, keeping her from blowing their cover.





	call against the tide

Alicia comes before Kalinda’s even trying-- before she's even really worked for it

 

They're kissing, Kalinda’s bedroom dark around them, the only sound their labored breathing and the blowing of the AC vent above them.

 

It’s lucky they've even gotten this far-- Kalinda’s used to having Alicia in court bathrooms and after hour copy rooms, skirt hiked up and panties around one ankle, Kalinda's palm plastered over her mouth, keeping her from blowing their cover.

 

Tonight's just been lucky-- it's a Thursday evening, an obscure time for affair-having, but Alicia's been tightly wound all week and Peter's away at a conference Kalinda couldn't care less about. Alicia hadn't even called her-- a call would have conveyed too much vested interest-- it had been a simple text that had woken her up at just past 12:30.

 

-kids are out. you home?

 

Kalinda had considered telling her no. They hadn't yet ventured beyond sloppy workplace hookups and somehow apartment sex felt just _too much_ for the arrangement they had. Besides, Alicia had been cold to her all week and Kalinda herself wasn't in a particularly giving mood.

 

This all, of course, had changed the moment Alicia had turned up on her doorstep, long coat and no make-up.

 

"Find the place alright?" Kalinda had asked-- a vain attempt at small talk. 

 

Small talk, or _any_ talk for that matter, hadn’t been their style for years— not since Blake had revealed Kalinda on her throne of lies.

 

Alicia hadn't answered. She was taking off her coat, reaching for Kalinda’s waist, breathing hot breaths against Kalinda’s parted lips.

 

It's strange having Alicia here, in her apartment, on her bed. Kalinda considers briefly how _few_ people she's had here. Only Nick, if she's being realistic. This thought she meets with a stifled shudder-- she promptly shoves it aside.

 

Alicia's being remarkably pliable, open in a way that makes Kalinda ache. She can't help but enjoy their freedom-- no time constraints, no chance of being caught, no awkwardly narrow bathroom stall. She nudges Alicia down onto the mattress, propping herself up on an elbow beside her. The kissing is good, slow and deep, continuous. She runs a warm palm down Alicia's body, stopping at the hem of her shirt to lift and stroke gently along Alicia's lower belly.

 

Alicia squirms, lifting her hips against Kalinda’s touch. The control is pleasing, and eggs Kalinda on.

 

They kiss for many long minutes, Kalinda’s hand finding its way into Alicia's panties, the buttons of her jeans popped open, her shirt pushed carelessly up over her chest but never pulled all the way off.

 

And Kalinda’s not even really trying, yet. She's sucking on the side of Alicia's neck, secretly hoping to leave her marked, her fingers moving lazily inside Alicia's underwear. 

 

Alicia tenses before Kalinda even really knows what's happening. 

 

" _Kalinda_ \--"

 

Her hand shoots down to cover Kalinda’s between her legs, her hips bucking jerkily for a few haphazard seconds. And she's breathing Kalinda’s breaths, her mouth hanging open against Kalinda’s kisses.

 

It only lasts a few moments, and then she's still. 

 

And Kalinda’s quiet, a bit surprised, a bit endeared (against her better judgment). She watches Alicia's face, the tension still knotting in her forehead, her lips slightly parted into a lasting "o."

 

"Did you just--" 

 

She runs a palm back over Alicia's hairline, waiting for dark eyes to open and look back at her.

 

"Sorry," Alicia whispers, and she's looking down at her braless chest, shyly avoiding Kalinda’s gaze. 

 

She pulls her t-shirt down over flushed skin and hard nipples, her blush spreading to her cheeks.

 

"It's okay," Kalinda whispers, her palm still cupped between Alicia's legs. The press of her is hot, wet.

 

She kisses Alicia-- a fierce, open mouthed kiss.

 

"It's okay," she says again, and her fingers are at Alicia's lips, sliding between them slowly.

 

Kalinda's stabbed by the sight of it-- her stomach clenches, heat rushing between her legs. Alicia's watching her, tasting herself. She looks flushed and demure, bashful, almost.

 

"That was fast..." Kalinda murmurs eventually, resting her chin on Alicia's soldier.

 

"Sorry," Alicia repeats quietly.

 

She doesn't protest when Kalinda kisses her again-- and it's deliciously slow, now. Lazy, post-coital, all sliding tongues and heavy breaths. Kalinda’s content to just kiss like this for hours-- Alicia's momentary lack of control enough to satiate her for weeks, at least. She knows she'll replay it in her head a thousand times, in the bathroom alone, Alicia's skirt straightened and foot-steps long gone, in the bull pen, daydreaming on slower days.

 

"Can I stay?"

 

Kalinda feels herself tense. The answer should most definitely be no. No strings attached sex-for-the-sake-of-sex doesn't work if there's staying and sleeping over and kissing all night.

 

"Okay," she hears herself saying. The voice is foreign. It betrays her.

 

Alicia spends the night plastered to Kalinda’s back, an arm slung around her middle. Kalinda spends the night deeply unsettled.

 

\--

 

Ultimately, they pretend it never happened. In fact, they hardly acknowledge each other for days. The weekend comes and goes. On Tuesday, Kalinda is forced into Alicia's office by an unknowing Diane.

 

"Here, Kalinda," she's handed a thick Manila folder. "Could you get these to Alicia? I have to run to court. She'll need them before noon."

 

Kalinda glances at her watch and tries to devise a way to get the folder to Alicia without actually encountering Alicia herself. It's 11:23. Kalinda knows, for reasons she'll never admit, that Alicia doesn't take her lunch until 12:30. She resigns herself to terse interaction.

 

\--

 

On Friday, they fuck in an office on the 7th floor. It's being renovated and the whole floor is empty, partially covered in tarp and sawdust. They choose a room free of dust with a red oak conference table and no chairs. Kalinda strips Alicia half-naked and bends her over the table. 

 

\--

 

They see each other briefly on Monday. It's in a crowded room-- the weekly staff meeting-- but Kalinda runs deliberate fingers along Alicia's hip as she brushes past her anyways.

 

She catches Alicia's eye somewhere twenty minutes in, raising an eyebrow and running her teeth over her bottom lip. She's not remiss to see the blush creep up Alicia's cheeks as she ducks her head and averts her eyes.

 

\--

 

"Can I see you soon?" 

 

Alicia's hovering in the doorway of the conference room Kalinda’s set up shop in.

 

Kalinda looks up only briefly before turning back to the files in front of her.

 

"You just saw me," she says, running her highlighter across a hijacked coroner’s report. "At the staff meeting."

 

Kalinda knows she’s being difficult.

 

Alicia sucks in a breath.

 

"Ooo-kay," she sing-songs, clearly uninterested in games.

 

She's halfway out the door before Kalinda swallows her pride.

 

"Alicia—" she calls out. "Yes."

 

"'Yes what, Kalinda?" 

 

Kalinda can tell she's being mothered, scolded for her momentary attitude.

 

"Yes, you can see me." She tries hard not to sound like a defiant teenager. 

 

"Good."

 

\--

 

"Seeing" one another had always meant quick sex in between busy work schedules, after court and before dinner, between political dinners and kids' carpools. "Seeing" one another had never meant nights in Kalinda’s apartment, naked bodies, endless time. At least it hadn't until last week, the Upset to the System.

 

Alicia moans aloud into Kalinda’s empty bedroom. There's no one to hear them, nothing to stop them. 

 

Kalinda realizes briefly that she's never really taken the time to appreciate Alicia's body before. Now that Alicia's completely naked in front of her, breasts lolling and legs falling open, Kalinda considers she might be the sexiest woman she's ever had in her bed.

 

She covers Alicia with her palm where her mouth has just been and crawls back up to hover, her own bare skin warm against Alicia's.

 

"Kiss," Alicia murmurs, extending her neck upwards toward Kalinda, finding Kalinda’s slick lips.

 

They're silent for a while, just kissing slowly in the dark, mouths and legs intertwining.

 

They finally rest lying next to one another, each on their backs, the cool air drifting across their bare skin. Kalinda, for one, is calmed by the motion of the ceiling fan spinning above them. It hums to fill a comfortable, satiated silence.

 

After many long moments, she can feel Alicia start to shift, and then she's right beside her, propped up on an elbow, looking down at Kalinda’s dark face.

 

"I want to touch you, too," Alicia whispers finally, and drags a tender hand across Kalinda’s chest.

 

Kalinda blinks, stares. 

 

"Alicia, you know you don't have to do that... I know that's not really--"

 

"No," Alicia says, more surely this time. "I want to."

 

And Kalinda, though perplexed, is strangely touched, her stomach twisting into what she can only describe as some resemblance of emotion. She ignores it.

 

"Okay..." she whispers, and reaches up to cover Alicia's pale hand where it's come to rest between her breasts.

 

"Show me," Alicia murmurs. 

 

She lets Kalinda guide her hand down between spread thighs. Let's her body be dragged up and over so she's hovering above Kalinda rather than beside her.

 

"Like it's you," Kalinda whispers. "Just like if you were touching yourself."

 

It's awkward at first, Alicia finding her pace and her rhythm, getting used to this new and foreign angle, the sensation of touching another woman. She's concentrating hard, peering down between their bodies, her forehead pressed against Kalinda’s, if not in an act of tenderness then simply to get a better look at what she's doing.

 

"Hey," Kalinda prompts. "Look at me."

 

She can't believe she's talking this much during sex.

 

Alicia's eyes find hers, and she kisses Kalinda briefly before it causes her to lose her rhythm, her ability to multi-task suddenly failing.

 

Alicia's free hand finds itself anchored against Kalinda’s shoulder, effectively holding her down with the weight of most of Alicia's body. It hurts, but Kalinda doesn't protest. She jerks her hips, bites her bottom lip, closes her eyes.

 

"Is it right?" Alicia asks.

 

"Mm." Kalinda can't really answer. She's too afraid she'll choke on her words.

 

Alicia shifts, her thumb gripping into Kalinda’s collar bone, her other hand working furiously between Kalinda’s legs.

 

"Good?" Alicia murmurs.

 

Part of Kalinda wishes she'd stop talking. She grips Alicia's hand at her collar bone.

 

"Yeah," she gasps out.

 

Her hips buck.

 

"Choke me." It comes out before she can check herself.

 

She feels Alicia pause. The fingers between her legs stop. 

 

"What?" Kalinda’s not sure if it's confusion or concern she can hear in Alicia's voice.

 

"Choke me," she repeats, more forcefully, and drags the hand at her shoulder towards her throat.

 

Alicia is still for a moment more, her eyes darting from Kalinda’s face to her own hand at Kalinda’s throat, and then she's moving again. Two fingers slicing in and out of Kalinda, her thumb at Kalinda’s clit, her hand tightening and loosening around Kalinda’s throat.

 

It only takes Kalinda a few minutes like this. She comes with her eyes wide open, gasping up at Alicia, her hips moving wildly and her own fingers grappling at her throat.

 

She feels vulnerable and embarrassed afterwards, rolling over so that her back is to Alicia. If last time at her apartment is any prediction, she knows Alicia will want to stay, but she feels worn out and thread bare.

 

"Hey..." she feels Alicia's knuckles running up her spine. "Should I go?"

 

Kalinda is quiet. She can't bring herself to say yes. She pulls the covers up over herself and says nothing.

 

Alicia stays.

 


End file.
